Don't Want To Miss A Thing
by Obscurity Within Mercy
Summary: I don't... want to miss anything in life. Nations may be nearly invincible, but we can be killed if it's done properly. I don't want regrets.


**Warnings: Fluff. So much fluff. Seriously, this thing is ridiculously fluffy. Like, wow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I wish I did, but I don't. Poor me. **

* * *

"Alfred, what are we doing?"

"Isn't it obvious, Mattie? We're going to build a trampoline!" Alfred F. Jones- more commonly known as America- answered excitedly. Using one hand, he lifted up the trampoline, which was still in its box. The box said it had a diameter of 14 feet. That thing couldn't be light. Once again, Matthew Williams-more commonly known as Canada, when he was remembered at all- was both awed and terrified by his southern neighbour's incredible strength.

"Alright, I got that," Matthew said slowly. "But _why_?"

Alfred put the trampoline down and grinned. "Because it's summer break, that's why! And summer break is all about having fun!"

Normally, America's enthusiasm was contagious to all who were around him at the time. Canada, however, had been forced to put up with the other nation for many, many years. By this point, he was immune to Al's charm. Instead, he raised an eyebrow at Alfred. "Al, we're adults now. Not kids. We don't _get_ summer breaks."

Alfred's grin didn't fade in the slightest. "Don't be ridiculous! Just because our bosses don't give us an official summer break doesn't mean we can't enjoy summer while it lasts. Our bosses don't need us today, so we can build this trampoline."

Matthew narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Maybe my boss does need me today, hm?" Normally, Mattie was the quiet person who everyone forgot about and he ended up fading into the background. However, when around only his 'brother'- as nations, they merely appeared out of thin air when created, rather than actually being born like humans, so no one was biologically related, family relations were just decided by their upbringing- he acted more like his true self. Because, even though Al sometimes (always) forgot about him when hanging out with the other nations, the American still cared for him, and they had grown up together, so Mattie felt more at ease when around him.

If possible, America's grin widened even more. "If your boss needed you today, you never would have agreed to come over in the first place. So, now you can help me build my trampoline!"

Canada merely sighed, knowing he wouldn't get out of here until the more southern nation got what he wanted. "Fine. But why do want this thing anyway?" He knelt down and poked at the box that Alfred was currently forcing open. "Isn't a trampoline a bit... childish?"

A snort was heard above him from America. "Don't be silly! It's fun, or it will be once we get it up. Trust me, Mattie." Alfred was the only person who Matthew allowed to call him Mattie. Again, it had to do with knowing each other for so long, since they were kids.

Matthew opened his mouth to retort that, since Alfred had never been on a trampoline before, he couldn't possibly know if it was really fun or not. However, suddenly Alfred's face seemed to turn serious, and he fingered the trampoline fabric that showed now that the box was open. "Mattie... When we were kids, trampolines didn't even exist yet. And yet, all the children I see in my country seem to love them, as though they are an essential part of their childhood. But, during our childhood, we couldn't have that. I don't want to feel like I missed something just because I'm no longer a child during this era. I don't... want to miss anything in life. Nations may be nearly invincible, but we can be killed if it's done properly. I don't want regrets. Does that make sense?"

Though Alfred's explanation was a bit unclear at some points for Matthew to follow completely, the message got through. He walked over to America, who was currently staring at his feet, and placed his hands on the other's shoulders. "Hey, if we don't hurry up, it will be dark before we can finish building this thing. We have work tomorrow, so we should hurry so we can have fun before it's night."

Alfred looked up, his eyes bright again, and grinned. "Right! Time for some summer fun!" Matthew smiled back softly.

* * *

Building the trampoline seemed like more trouble than it was worth, in Matthew's opinion. However, it was worth it to see the smile on Alfred's face. Al was one of those people who just didn't seem quite right unless they were smiling and happy. It was one of the reasons Matthew couldn't bear to see Al cry.

America, being America, refused to even glance at the directions. According to him, "The hero can figure out anything! I don't need a piece of _paper_ telling me how to do this, trust me." Canada made a mental note to never trust the other nation again when it came to building things he had never even seen up close before in his life.

For example, the southern nation somehow ended up tangled in the trampoline fabric while he was looking for a screw that had rolled underneath it. The northern nation had to convince his neighbour to stay still- which was easier said than done- so he could find the end of the fabric and unwrap it from the other's body.

However, eventually, it was done, and Matthew just wanted to rest, exhausted. Alfred would have none of that, and promptly dragged the other onto the trampoline and started jumping before Matthew had even gotten to his feet.

It didn't take long for Alfred to become a giggling manic while he jumped up and down on the trampoline. Because of the movement, Matthew had trouble getting to his feet while avoiding Alfred so he wouldn't get stepped on. When he finally did get to his feet, Alfred wasted no time in starting to chase him around the trampoline, and Matthew couldn't help but started giggling as well as he avoided Alfred's reaching hands while also avoiding falling off the edge of the trampoline and landing on his head. Eventually, America seemed to give up on catching Canada (who was lighter than the American and therefore faster) and resorted to merely tackling the Canadian.

Matthew let out a yelp as he found himself tackled down, and he was once again lying on the trampoline. This time, however, an American was lying half beside him, half on top of him. Matthew softly smiled at him. "So, is it everything you thought it would be?"

He felt his breath catch ever so slightly as the American tightened his arms around him and pressed his face into his hair. "No," Alfred whispered. "It's better."

* * *

**AN: This was written for a contest on deviantart. The theme was summer fun. I was thinking of a beach fic, but I thought that was a bit unoriginal, and I ended up being inspired by the new trampoline I got this summer. It's awesome. **

**For those waiting for the next chapter of After 126 Years, if you are reading this, expect it to be posted within the next two days. **


End file.
